Hey, Marry Me!
by Melody of Sky
Summary: "Kau ini sedang melamarku atau memerintahku?"/"Kupikir aku memilih opsi yang kedua."/"Apa?"/SuLay/Warning inside/DLDR/RnR


**They Belong to GOD**

**.**

**Hey, Marry me! By Pelangi Senja**

**.**

**Warning**

**AU/OOC/Yaoi/Sulay/Drabble fluff/Oneshoot**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

**Enjoy it guys :3**

Pernikahan bukanlah hal yang tabu lagi dibicarakan pasangan sesama jenis di zaman sekarang. Di zaman modern yang menjunjung tinggi kebebasan dan perlindungan hak asasi yang sudah ditegakan ini, tak sedikit pasangan sesama jenis yang sudah berani mengumumkan hubungan mereka. Salah satunya Yixing, Zhang Yixing. Pria asal China yang mendapatkan cintanya di negeri gingseng itu.

Well, terdengar layaknya dongeng, bukan? Merantau ke negeri orang dan menemukan cintanya. Benar-benarkan lucu. Asalkan saja ia tak pulang ke kampung halamannya lalu menendang ibunya dan dikutuk menjadi batu. Well, tidak ada yang mengharapkan hal itu terjadi, bukan? Apalagi di zaman android seperti ini. Baiklah, kita tidak sedang membicarakan jenis ponsel ternama apalagi judul sebuah lagu dari idol yang sangat keren. Jadi apa yang kita bahas tadi?

Ah benar. Pernikahan. Tentu saja Yixing kita ini juga memikirkannya. Ia rasa usia 27 tahun bukanlah usia untuk ber-_lovey dovey_ saja. Usia yang cukup matang untuk menentukan lanjutan dongengnya ini. Baiklah, dongeng apa yang akan kita pilih. Pangeran tampan berkuda putih? Ah bagaimana jika pangeran yang kemana-mana membawa sepatu kaca. Yaiks, kau pikir ada pria tak berotak yang mau repot-repot mencari pinjaman kuda dan menungganginya mengelilingi kota dengan sepatu kaca di tangannya.

Tidak. Bukan dongeng seperti itu yang Yixing inginkan. Kau tahu, itu terlalu menjijikan untuk pria dewasa sepetinya. Terlepas dari parasnya yang cantik dang lesung pipi yang bertengger epic di pipi sebelah kanannya, ia tetaplah seorang laki-laki. Ia masih memiliki harga diri laki-laki untuk tidak mengenakan gaun konyol yang mengembang di bagian bawahnya, atau dengan rumbai-rumbai heboh yang membalut tubuhnya. Tidak. Terima kasih.

Ia tak membutuhkan pangeran tampan yang mencari pinjaman kuda dan mengelilingi kota dengan sepatu kaca di tanganya. Ia tak membutuhkan istana megah atau pun gaun konyol yang harus dikenakannya, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah sebuah janji suci di hadapan Tuhan.

Seperti saat ini, bukan, bukan dia yang menikah. Temannya, ia hanya menjadi penonton di bangku gereja. Menyaksikan janji suci yang diucapkan pasangan itu di hadapan Tuhan, membuka gerbang kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk pasangan pengantin itu. Iya, iya, ia cukup iri, puas?

Setelah sesi doa dan pemberkatan selesai baru Yixing menghampiri pasangan bahagia itu.

"Lay-gege! Kau datang!" Yixing tersenyum mendengar panggilan dari laki-laki manis dengan mata pandanya.

"Tentu saja aku datang, Tao." Yixing mengusap kepala laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Yah! Gege! Kau membuat rambutku berantakan." Yixing tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

"Hey mana penjagamu?" Ah hampir saja ia melupakan mempelai kita yang satu ini.

"Lupakan pria bodoh itu. Ia tengah menjaga hal lain," ucap Yixing ketus. Bisa kau bayangkan kau datang sendirian ke pernikahan temanmu sendirian padahal label 'sold out' jelas-jelas tercap di jidatmu, kau pasti akan terlihat seperti orang yang kesepian dan mencari makanan gratis. Menyedihkan.

"Aigo… ada yang tengah bertengkar rupanya." Tao langsung menyikut perut 'suaminya' itu.

"Rasakan itu." Yixing tertawa melihat Kris tersakiti 'istrinya' bahkan sebelum malam pertamanya.

"Haish… kalian ini sungguh menyebalkan," keluh Kris masih memegangi perutnya.

"Sudah jangan dengarkan tiang listrik bodoh itu," kata Tao menatap sinis suaminya.

"Huuaaa… baby~ kau tega sekali padaku." Yixing tersenyum menatap pertengkaran kecil pasangan suami istri baru itu. Yeah, menyenangkan melihat pasangan yang saling terbuka akan perasaanya seperti sahabat-sahabatnya ini. Yixing meninggalkan pasangan itu dan memilih duduk di bangku gereja kembali. Sesekali ia melirik jam yang berada di pergelangan tangannya. Kekasihnya itu sudah berjanji akan datang.

1 detik, 2 menit, 3 jam sudah Yixing menunggu kekasihnya. Baru saja ia akan meninggalkan gereja itu saat sebuah mobil terpakir dengan karas. Yixing hanya memutar kedua bola matanya saat sang kekasih keluar dari mobil itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Apa pestanya sudah selesai?" Tanya pria itu.

Yixing mengerlingkan matanya kembali. "Kupikir penglihatanmu masih cukup bagus untuk melihatnya sendiri, Suho."

Suho menghela napas mendengar nada tak bersahabat dari kekasihnya itu. "Maafkan aku…"

"Aku ada banyak pekerjaan yang tak bisa kutinggalkan." Yixing mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang Suho katakana. Suho terdiam mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku memaafkanmu," ucap Yixing pada akhirnya.

"Maaf." Yixing berjalan melewati Suho dan langsung masuk mobil itu. Suho mengikutinya.

"Kau mau kita kemana?" Tanya Suho yang sudah duduk dibalik kemudi.

"Aku ingin makan ceker ayam dan souju," jawab Yixing tanpa membalas tatapan Suho.

"Baiklah."

Selama perjalanan tidak ada suara yang mengisi kekosongan mereka hinga mereka sampai di salah satu kedai pinggir jalan. Mereka hanya memesan satu mangkuk ceker, satu botol souju untuk Yixing, dan arak beras untuk Suho.

Suho tahu Yixing tengah marah padanya. "Mari kita berbicara selayaknya dua pria dewasa."

Yixing menatap Suho. "Berbicara?"

"Ya." Suho meneguk arak berasnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Yixing menghentikan acara makannya dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada pria yang berada di hadapannya.

"Tentang kita." Suho menatap kekasihnya itu. Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu di kantongnya pada Yixing. Yixing menerimanya.

"Apa ini?" Yixing menatap tak percaya benda yang tengah berada di telapak tangannya.

"Kau tak tahu? Well, itu benda bundar yang kau pakai di jari, Yixing-ah. Kita menyebutnya cincin." Yixing menatap Suho seolah ia adalah makhluk terbodoh di muka bumi ini.

"Aku tahu itu, bodoh. Maksudku ini untuk apa?"

"Untuk menikahimu tentu saja. Kau pikir apa?" Yixing hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya saat mendengar penyataan terlewat santai Suho. Bahkan Suho masih sempat-sempatnya menghabiskan arak berasnya.

"Kau tengah melamarku?"

"Kurasa begitu." Ingin sekali Yixing melempar pria di hadapannya itu ke sungai Han. Astaga! Dia memang tidak pernah mengharapkan ada karangan bunga, atau pria itu berlutut untuknya, atau bahkan berpakaian layaknya pangeran dari negri dongeng tapi tidak seperti ini juga. Di kedai suoju, di depan mangkuk yang berisikan setengah ceker yang tersisa. Dan menyerahkan cincin seperti menyarahkan koin pada pengemis. Hey!

"Dan aku tak menerima penolakan," lanjut Suho sembari menuangkan arak berasnya pada cangkirnya.

"Yah! Kau ini ingin melamarku atau memerintahku?!"

"Kurasa aku memilih opsi yang kedua. Oh ya berpakaianlah yang bagus di hari pernikahan kita."

"Kau menyuruhku mengenakan gaun?!" Suho terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Yeah, itu juga bagus."

"Suho!" Suho terseyum memandang Yixing.

"Aku bukanlah pria yang romantis, aku lebih memilih celanaku ketimabang harus berlutut padamu untuk memintamu menjadi pendamping hidupku. Aku tahu aku adalah pria yang menyebalkan. Yeah, aku juga membosankan. Namun, aku ingin kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku ini. Jadilah pendamping hidupku Zhang Yixing."

Yixing tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan Suho, yeah walau lamaran itu terdengar seperti obrolan biasa seorang teman, hal itu tetap membuat Yixing ingin menumpahkan air matanya.

"Menyebalkan." Suho tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

"Hey cium aku." Tanpa menunggu lama Yixing langsung menghapus jarak yang terbentang di antara mereka. Awalnya Suho cukup kaget dengan reaksi Yixing yang langsung menyanggupi godaannya itu. Ah sudahlah, Suho pun membalas ciuman itu.

Terdengar tepuk tangan dan suara siulan membahana di kedai itu, menyadarkan pasangan itu bahwa mereka tengah di tempat umum. Merekapun melepas ciuman itu dan hanya bisa menunduk malu. Well, begitulah jika tengah jatuh cinta dan tenggelam dalam cinta. Dunia seolah diciptakan untuk mereka berdua yang lain hanya figuran yang kebetulan terlihat.

Well, sepertinya kita sudahi saja dongeng aneh ini.

Tanpa seorang pangeran dengan kudanya.

Tanpa gaun konyol dengan rumbai-rumbai hebohnya.

Tanpa sepatu kaca yang entah kenapa harus terbuat dari kaca.

Hanya tentang dua cinta yang melebur menjadi satu cinta yang utuh.

**The End**

Senja's heree~ annyeong yeorobun :3 Senja dating lagi dengan fict pesenan anak Senja, **DizeeKim**. Mumumu :* utang emak lunas ya, nak :v

Please, give me some feedback and **don't be silent reader.**

.

With love

P.S


End file.
